The Curse
by Mentathial
Summary: William Herondale is desperate to break his curse to save Jem's life, except the only one who can break the curse is Tessa Gray, a shape-shifter who has no idea what her true form is.
1. Chapter 1

Will paced the corridors of the institute, desperate to find a solution. He had looked in every book in the library, gone to every Downworlder he knew and still had nothing. There was no way he could save Jem.

"Master Will?"

Sophie stood behind him bucket in hand.

"How is James?"

"Asleep for now, but he grows weaker."

Slamming his fist into the stone wall, Will cursed himself. It was all his fault.

 _Ten-year-old Will stood in front of the demon terrified as Ella ran in, seraph blade in hand.  
"You think you can defeat me? As payment for my freedom, I curse you young Herondale. Anyone who loves you will die."_

 _"No!"_

 _Hearing Ella's scream their parents rushed in and soon Will was taken to the London Institute where Charlotte Barnwell Fairchild lived. His Fairy Godmother._

 _"The curse is weak but its taking hold," she declared, as her husband Henry looked at Will from under a mane of red hair._

 _"Is there nothing that can be done?" Imogen, his grandmother, sobbed, hugging Will to her chest. It wasn't so much sadness at the apparent fate of her grandchild that bothered her but the lack of heirs in the future.  
"Only one thing can break all curses, true love's kiss and he has been cursed to never find love."_

 _"We could…we try the ritual, Lottie…"_

 _"The Parabatai ritual? Henry, it's too dangerous! They could die….but it could buy us time. Splitting his soul would divide the curse, I suppose."_

 _"We shall do it!" Immediately, Imogen stood straighter, determined to find someone to share her grandson's soul._

"William!"

His Godmother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he ran towards the dining room, hoping she had found a way to help Jem.

"Charlotte! Have you, have you found a cure?" he asked, hands on his knees he tried to catch his breath. Jasmine Lovelace frowned at his behaviour, before flying to the chandelier, wanting to as far away from Will as possible.

"William, we both know the only way to save James fully is to break _your_ curse. The curse the two of you share."

"But how? The only way to break my curse is True Love's kiss!"

"Mrs. Branwell, Magnus Bane is here to see you," Sophie called from outside, before a warlock entered, followed by a young woman.

"Mrs. Barnwell. This is Theresa Gray."

At those words Will's heart skipped a beat. Theresa Gray, the name on both Jem and his wrists, the name he had been searching for. Kissing her would cure him.

"Where were you all these days?"

The words burst out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"In the employ of the Dark Sisters," Magnus answered, as the girl's hair changed to an angry shade of red and Will's heart stopped. His soul-mate was a shape-shifter. This could not get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note.

I am sorry this isn't an update and thanks for still following this story. 

Hey guys, thanks for still reading this. I swear I am not abandoning the story or putting it on a hiatus. I have just been extremely busy with college, personal life, and health challenges. I recently got diagnosed with Bipolar II and am learning to navigate life with it. It's been a hard few years and finally having a diagnosis helps and fanfiction has been a lot of support, especially all of you. Despite right out, I don't know what kind of updating schedule will help, but I promise to try. It's just everything exhausts me right now. However, you can hope for an update before October ends. On a happier note, I published my first book of poetry. If you can do give it a read. It's on, amazon. com, amazon. in, amazon. co. uk, kobo, googlebooks, and ibooks in paperback and e-book format. Or you can buy it straight from NotionPress. com and get a discount using the coupon code "READER". It's called "Diary of a Twenty-Something: A Collection of Teenage Musings" by Siya. Let me know what you think here or on my blog roongtaanjali. wordpress .com (without spaces)

And I started a new Harry Potter story about Sirius going back in time after OoTp. It's cliche but give it a read? And recommend your favourite fanfics. If you have any tips on life with Chronic Pain or Bipolar please help.

I am sorry this isn't an update. Also, I am looking for beta readers for my stories. And if you have any idea about where you want the story to go, please pitch in.

Thanks a lot for being my side people.

Love,  
Anjali.


End file.
